


Even demons have hears

by MightyLioness



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, basically my creativity at midnight, demon have a name, ending which no one suspected, not every demon is a dick, pick a random letters and try to combine them into name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyLioness/pseuds/MightyLioness
Summary: I had sudden inspirator one night and wrote this.Based onthisprompt from writing-prompt-s.





	Even demons have hears

You were not any ordinary demon, shuffling through burning underground with brief hope, that someone would call your name. Oh no, you were one of the most powerful one, the most known among mortals and most feared one. Their whispers about fulfilled deals, the tales of your appearance after chanted incantation, the scared voices begging over and over for one more day… It always excited you, almost bringing childish joy in your hardened heart. Every time you visited mortal realms, ready to harvest another fool’s soul, trying to make this life better. And that’s why you’re standing in ruined house, sloppily drawn with red liquid summoning circle drying on scorched wooden floor. Small child, looking maybe at ten human years old, is looking at you with dark brown, so full of hope eyes.

“You came!” he whisper weakly, soon followed by small cough. “I knew you’ll come! You… Are you…” 

“ _I am Dra'khe'ira.”_  I bow lightly, not showing how confused I am. Boy cringe at my voice, yet big smile appears on his dirty face. “ _What’s the reason you summoned me?”_

“Miss Dra'khe'ira, are you really so powerful like everyone told me?” he ask, picking himself up from the floor with struggle. “Powerful enough to change someone’s life in a blink of an eye?”

“ _That’s true, young mortal. For the price of your soul I will give you everything your heart desire.”_ I reply calmly. “ _What do you wish for then?_ ”

“Can I… Can I ask you for some bread, please?” he rubs his arms sheepishly, not wanting to look on me. “I haven’t eaten for so long and…” 

Now, you’ve heard many demands, each one greedier from another. You’ve met with many humans, ready for selling their souls for fame, wealth or attention. Back then it doesn’t really matters, since their souls had been already rotting from the inside.  
But now, seeing small boy wearing tattered and dirty clothes, weakened by illness and hunger, barely standing on his own… Such innocent,  _pure_  child looking with hope at eight foot demon created by darkness, with bloody eyes bringing terror at whoever dared to look at your face… Asking for nothing but simple bread to ease off his hunger… 

You cannot understand this. 

 _“What’s your name, young one?_ ” words leave your muzzle faster than you can think, surprising both of you. 

“Mike… But my parents liked to call me Mikey.” he reply, twisting his head. 

“ _Mike, why are you asking me for such foolish thing?”_ you ask, filled with confusion. “ _Isn’t there anyone who’s taking care of you?”_

“My parents… My parents both died not so long ago.” Mike start, some emotion rolling with small voice. Sadness, you remember. “There was a big fire in this house and they both… they both died. I’m all alone now and s-since no one wants to help kid like me, I thought… I-I thought maybe you will help me?” 

“ _But why are you ready to give your soul for such simple thing?”_ you really cannot understand this child. 

“Because the I won’t be hungry anymore!” he smiles and suddenly you see big tears rolling down on his small face. “And I won’t be lonely too… I-I just w-want someone t-to h-hug me…” 

Mike start to so uncontrollably, trying to muffle his sobs with dirty sleeve of his hoodie. Somehow in this moment you can feel pang of crushing sadness enveloping your dark heart and you can’t stop yourself. You leave your summoning circle, kneel down in front of kid and, watching out to not hurt him with your claws, gently pick him up. Hugging him close to your warm chest, like you did it many times it newly created demons, you manage to calm him down. 

“ _Let’s make a deal, Mikey.”_ you speak quietly, gaining his attention. “ _First we’ll go and eat, and then we’ll talk about payment.”_

“O…Okay.” he snuggle closer, shivering at the warmth. “Can… Can we fly to the city then?” 

 _“As you wish, master.”_ you smile and, spreading wide your dark wings, you leave burned house behind. 

 * * *

Looking back at the day, you didn’t stop only at some simple meal. You actually took Mike wherever he wanted, with your powers making it way easier. Yet he didn’t want much, only asking for food and clean clothes. You looked at his beaming with happiness eyes and somehow this view was bringing pleasuring warmth, better than any fire. But you know nothing can stay forever. 

 Both of you are sitting in the middle of park, the same place when he and his parents had been visiting before. Mike have his head on your lap, his breath heavy with each passing second. You can feel his heartbeat, like some small bird fluttering its wings with struggle. He’s slowly dying, defeated by illness rolling through young body. 

“Thank you for this day, miss Dra'khe'ira.” Mike whisper weakly, closing his eyes. “It was the best one since… You may… You may take my soul now.”

“ _…I won’t.”_ you whisper back. “ _We haven’t had our talk about payment”_

But Mike can’t hear you anymore, with last breath falling into eternal sleep. His soul, so small and pure, is curled on your lap like his body before was. Before you can do something, other demons are slowly coming closer, enticed by view of defenseless new source of energy. You growl and wrap your arms around soul shielding it with wings. You won’t let anyone touch this particular soul and, instead of devouring it by yourself, you’ll wait for its angel to take it on it’s rightful place in heaven. 

And you wait, long hours turning into days. Days turning into weeks. Soon weeks turning into months. 

But no one comes. 

Tired of waiting you finally move tour wings away and look at sitting on your legs silver figure, shining with soft light. Mike smiles widely at you and you respond with the same gesture, showing two rows of deadly teeth. 

 _“It seems your guardian angel is a lazy one, Mikey.”_ you speak. “ _Would you like to stay with me some more time?”_

“Okay, miss Dra'khe'ira.” he slide down onto ground and wait at your move. “But why won’t you take my soul? I thought we make a deal…”

“ _We don’t. That’s why we’re still here. Now, I need you to stay still for a moment.”_

“Okay…” he close his eyes and with one snap of claws you order the darkness to cover soul and form a coat. At sudden feeling he open his eyes and gasp. “Thank you Miss Dra'khe'ira! It’s beautiful!”

“ _Now no demon will try to harm you.”_ no demon won’t even try to deal with you anyway, but better be prepared. “ _Do you want to go to my place until your angel come?”_

“Yes please!“

 Hearing such eager answer you can’t help but smile. You reach your clawed hand and, when Mike catch it with his soft one, you can finally come home. 

 But this time, with your new friend.

**Author's Note:**

> [The original one was here firstly](http://kittythelioness.tumblr.com/post/162991769216/writing-prompt-s-you-a-powerful-demon-buys-the) and just now I remember to post it here as well. 
> 
> ... I hate this kind of formatting.


End file.
